


Bookin' It

by Rakizna



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: Michael Knight hates the new Foundation training programs, so he uses a little imagination to get through them...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Stories for a Knight





	Bookin' It

"You'll have to go faster, Michael, or you'll lose him," KITT's voice piped in over the comlink. 

Huffing as his long legs raced across the dry ground, Michael lifted the watch closer to his lips and said, "I'm bookin' it as fast as I can, KITT!" 

"You won't be fast enough," KITT urged. "He's going to get away!" 

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Michael snapped, his words forced through the gaps between breaths. 

"I don't know. Something creative or outlandish, I presume." 

In his mind's eye, Michael pictured KITT's red scanner light bouncing at an agitated pace, swishing faster and faster the more frustrated he got with his driver. 

Rolling his eyes, Michael surged forward with a burst of sudden strength, lunging forward to trip the masked figure he'd been chasing. 

"I hate all the Foundation's new training programs," he muttered. 

"Michael!" KITT said, sounding surprised. "How did you manage to catch up?" 

"Well, KITT, I had to use a little strategy. I pretended that he was a beautiful woman. Worked like a charm." 

Just then, the trainer took off his safety mask---

\---to reveal long brunette hair… 

"You should be ashamed," she said. 

"Bonnie?!" 


End file.
